This invention relates generally to electric meters for monitoring the consumption of electricity, and more particularly to components used in a meter box to provide an electrical path which bypasses the meter.
A meter box typically houses a socket assembly and an electric meter which plugs into the socket assembly. A conventional socket assembly includes a base and a number of connector subassemblies mounted on the base for connection of the incoming power supply lines and outgoing power load lines. A first version of a connector subassembly includes a U-shaped lug, a nut-type connector having a sliding connection with the lug, and a screw threaded through an opening in the nut-type connector into pressure contact with a power conductor positioned in the lug. A second version of the subassembly is identical to the first except that the lug is equipped with a component (e.g., a tang-like member or “horn”) which can be used to bypass the meter, as during meter repair or replacement, to avoid interruption of power to the installation (e.g., residence) being serviced. Because the lugs are not readily removable in the field, manufacturers typically stock two types of meter socket assemblies, one with lugs having the bypass component and one with lugs without the bypass component. This arrangement is not particularly economical and may cause delays or problems in the field if the desired configuration is not available.
There is a need, therefore, for a meter socket assembly with an improved meter bypass system.